Adam Carter
Adam Carter is a French-born intelligence officer working for MI6, the foreign intelligence branch of the British Government. He was instrumental in helping to extract Jake Muller from a plaga-controlled village in Afghanistan and assisted Brian McFarlane and his S.T.A.R.S team in tracking the puppeteers behind the incident. Early Life Adam was born in 1988 in Paris France to William and Annette Birkin- Scientists at the Umbrella Corporation. The couple had travelled to Paris to assist in the development of the NE-a parasite and while there, Annette fell into premature labour. Occupied with work and their existing daughter Sherry, Adam was placed into foster care in England where he grew up not learning of the true identity of his parents. Adam grew up in Harborne, an upper-middle class suburb of Birmingham with his adoptive mother, a receptionist at a Smethwick sheet metal factory; and his adoptive father who was a director at the nearby Halesowen College. Adam attended St Peter's Church of England Primary School in Harborne and later King Edward VI Camp Hill School for Boys in King's Norton, Birmingham, where he also took his A Levels. Adam was recruited initially into MI5, the domestic intelligence branch of the British Government at the age of eighteen as an apprentice while simulataneously studying at Warwick University. Having never known his real parents and having no brothers or sisters to speak of he was a prime candidate for head hunting due to him having nothing to lose. He excelled quickly in his training and his university degree in foreign languages at Warwick University helped him greatly in his work. Tracking Jake Muller In 2008, several United States Army soldiers disappeared in Afghanistan and were re-engineered by a parasite to infiltrate and cause chaos within the United States and UK armed forces. Adam, working under contract with the European branch of the B.S.A.A, travelled to the area close to where the soldiers disappeared and while there recieved intelligence that Jake Muller, the son of Albert Wesker, was in the area working as a mercenary to serve as a double agent to the people in control of the village. Jake would trick soldiers into entering the village in exchange for immunity and money and was able to lure three US Army teams into the village, not knowing anything of the experiments. To try and gain Jake's trust, Adam was told about his own father and his relationship with Jake's father to at least gain Jake's co-operation. While in the village, they met a group of soldiers led by Brian MacFarlane of the Racoon City Police Department. Adam provided them with as much information as they needed and working together they determined that the source of the experments was in a fort constructed in the middle ages. While in there, the S.T.A.R.S team discovered that the whole operation was being overseen by a rogue former operative and a man ousted from S.T.A.R.S when Brian was putting his team together. Adam also tried to intervene when MacFarlane revealed he was the one, along with Chris Redfield, that killed Jake's father in Michigan four years previous. Adam and Jake along with S.T.A.R.S confronted the rogue operative that killed himself instead of giving himself over to the B.S.A.A. Both teams were extracted and flown back to Camp Bastion for debrief. Adam later accompanied the S.T.A.R.S team to Boston where the second of the ringleaders was confronted and killed by MacFarlane. Following these events, Adam flew with Leon S. Kennedy, vice-captain of the S.T.A.R.S team to Raccoon City where he met his sister for the first time and began to learn more about who his real parents were. Soon after the end of the saga, he transferred to the European branch of the B.S.A.A working as a handler and spy. Due to the urgency of the mission, Adam was sent to Afghanistan with only basic survival and weapons training. On his return to the U.K, he spent nine months with the Royal Marines to improve on his skills, before recieving additional training with the Special Air Service (S.A.S) regiment in Hereford, England as part of the B.S.A.A. Appearance Adam had his parents' blonde hair, blue eyes and was of an average build like his father. By putting the two side by side the resemblance is very similar. He has messy blonde hair that is cut short and in the field in the B.S.A.A he wears black trousers, black boots and a black t-shirt covered by a zip-up turtleneck which would then be covered with a coat if need be.. When working in built-up areas he will dress similar to those around him to blend in, reflecting his work as a spook. Personality Adam never knew his real parents, only hearing about them in passing while looking into Umbrella's affairs while working for MI6. While he resented what his father had been part of, he was quick to remind himself that he never knew him so what was the point in him getting worked up about it. In reality, William never created the T-Virus, merely taking advantage of the assassination of James Marcus to further his own career along with Albert Wesker. Despite meeting Leon Kennedy in Afghanistan while working alongisde Brian MacFarlane, Adam never found out that Leon was the man that killed his real father. He later did find out, but was not as angry as Jake Muller was about finding out Brian Killed Wesker Sr due to William no longer being human when he died. Because of his family's involvement with Bio-Organic Weapons, Adam feels it is his duty to try and stop those deadly weapons ending up in the hands of the wrong people; working round the clock to ensure the safety of those around him. Due to his connections to the Raccoon City Police Department, Adam found it easy to work within the United States despite the B.S.A.A's ban on operating on U.S soil. His work within the UK secret service made him a prime candidate to operate under the radar for the B.S.A.A. While determined and very focused on the task, Adam always showed care and compassion to those he was around. His friendship with Jake Muller was solidified due to who their parents were and that they were nothing like them. He was able to convince Jake, who was concerned he'd end up like Albert, that if he was out to kill Adam and Brian's team he would have done it already, as well as begging Jake to put his gun down when he learned the truth about Albert's demise. His work with the B.S.A.A was always done for Sherry, his older sister, who was present during the Raccoon City Outbreak. When he transferred to the B.S.A.A and led his own investigative team, Adam would often in times of stress go on extended rants and tirades whilst using creative insults and an extended swearing vocabulary within his intimidating verbal threats. He would often use nicknames for his colleagues, often referring to William Reddington and Anna Bosworth at F.T.I.S in his later career as 'Cagney and Lacey', 'The White Stripes', 'Mulder and Scully' and other male-female duos; however this was never intended to be derogatory. With his degree in foreign languages, Adam is a competent speaker of French, Arabic and German; as well as English. Even after living most of his adult life within the United States as a B.S.A.A Adam still maintained his 'Brummie' accent; still using a hard 'a' sound in 'bath', 'grass' etc as opposed to the 'ah' sound typically associated with British English speakers. As his adoptive mother worked in Smethwick and his adoptive father was from West Bromwich, Adam would often use a mix of Brummie and Black Country expressions that often confused his friends and colleagues. After meeting Sherry shortly after the mission to Afghanistan he maintained contact where he could, sending monthly messages and keeping her updated on where he was going and what he was up to. He also maintained a close working relationship with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Claire Kennedy (nee Redfield) and Brian MacFarlane; providing them with updates as to the security of B.O.Ws in the world and to ease their worries about their continued use. For many years Adam was a regular visitor to The Hawthorns, the home ground of West Bromwich Albion Football Club. His desks have always been adorned with a WBA scarf and various smaller pieces of club merchandise. When training, he is almost always seen in a replica WBA training top and/or shorts as well as wearing a selection of navy blue and white striped ties to work (the colour and kit pattern of the club) Adam's character in later years is based off Malcolm Tucker, played by Peter Capaldi (Doctor Who) in the British sitcom The Thick of It. Adam's ranting, tirades and use of swear words are like Tucker's in the show. Weapons In Afghanistan and Boston, Adam carried a Glock 17 handgun which is standard British Army issue. Upon joining the B.S.A.A Adam switched to using the Heckler and Koch USP or the Mk23 SOCOM depending on where he was being stationed. The USP would be used if carrying a primary weapon and the SOCOM being used for stopping power with its .45ACP round. In missions requiring the use of a weapon that could provide rapid fire, Adam would use the British Army SA80 rifle or the H&K MP5. He was also proficient in the use of shotguns and bolt action rifles. Upon joining FTIS, Adam used the standard issue SIG Sauer P228.Category:B.S.A.A agents Category:Milsap Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists